


Fission and Fusion

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-01
Updated: 2006-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A feeling of sadness and longing that is not akin to pain, and resembles sorrow only as the mist resembles the rain." Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, Day is Done</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fission and Fusion

## Fission and Fusion

by silvina

[]()

* * *

Standard Disclaimer. In the long run, Im not hurting anyone. Well, okay, except for Ray, Benny, Jim, Blair, Stuart, Vince, Lex, Clark, and Brian. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com. 

This is part of a (slightly) longer piece that includes depressed Due South, the Sentinel, and Queer as Folk (Stuart, Vince, Brian). 

* * *

_Naked_

A mirror can only show you what you can see. You can see that the meteors took most of my hair. You cant see how they took my fear. If I stood here naked, you could see my body. You wouldnt see what else is missing. I have a heart, an organ designed to pump blood through the body, but Ive lost the ability to trust another person. I know hes lying to me, that much is obvious. If only I could be convinced that those lies wont hurt me. If only I could trust in him. But I cant. 

* * *

_Tamed_

If I were like everyone else, I could just push him down. Make him do what I say. If he were like everyone else, I wouldnt need to. I want to hold him down, keep him in place long enough to make him listen. If he would just listen to me everything would be okay. Hes never let me explain why I didnt tell him. I love him. I need him to understand it wasnt because of him. Not because of who or what he is. If I explained it right, I know he would love me. He did before. 


End file.
